My Remembrance
by karone-sakura
Summary: I am Strong... I am Fast... But I fell in love with my partner... The coldest person in the world. Now I have to fight to save a world I hate and I have to fight to protect my brother in arms... I am Astrid Yuy the sixth pilot and the only girl strong eno
1. Partners

My Remembrance...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. I only own Astrid and the plot.

* * *

Summary: I am Strong... I am Fast... But I fell in love with my partner... The coldest person in the world. Now I have to fight to save a world I hate and I have to fight to protect my brother in arms... I am Astrid Yuy the sixth pilot and the only girl strong enough to fight.

* * *

Chapter One: Partners...

(Computer Screen)

Name: Astrid Yuy

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

* * *

**Astrid**

"Heero...Heero... Heero..." I tsk at my partner as I stand behind him gun drawn and pointed at his head.

"Astrid what are you doing here?" A clearly startled Heero asked.

"I believe that is my question to be asking you." I lifted one of my eyebrows.

"I was doing some research about our next assignment!" He put his hands up.

"You were researching me. I don't tolerant that sort of thing Heero. In fact if you weren't a prized soldier you would be dead by now." I say rather coldly.

Heero regained his composure which means he turns back into his cold self. Every once in awhile he loses it and turns into a normal human being. This being one of those times. I am the only the one to see this side of him. I'm the only one to catch off guard as well. I think that's what triggers it.

"Astrid I was only checking to make sure we aren't in the system." Heero responded.

"Do you think I am that dumb Heero? Honestly!" I huffed at him as I slip my gun back into its hiding place.

"You have been working on your acting skills..." Heero tried to change the subject.

Faster then lightning I strike him across the face. He blinks at me clearly startled again. I walk out of the room with balled fists and enough energy to defeat all of OZ. I walk to my room still angry about what Heero did. I had never been in the system. When I was brought here I was given a new identity and I was also kept secret.

Heero having gotten here around the same time as myself they decided to do an experiment. Have one agent have no memories of his past and have regular brain washing sessions while the other is left alone. Both undergoing the same training over the same period of time.

Heero was the brain washed child and I was the free one. The one thing our doc's never counted on was our friendship. We take care of each other and became an unbeatable team. I have the acting skills, the stealth, the brains while Heero pretty much provides the bronze. Both of us are well trained in the martial arts and we can work on separate missions should we have too.

So I walk into my room and the minute I close the door I launched my fist at the intruder...

* * *

(**A/N** I know very short beginning. Oh well! I will have to put up the next chapter quickly then! I just want to see if people will be interested in this story. This is a rewritten story. It was once called Remember Me Always! But it wasn't very good. I changed a lot and put a lot more description. I do not accept flames! I only except mild constructive criticism. Thank you!) 


	2. Mission

_**My Remembrance...**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. I only own Astrid and the plot._

* * *

_Summary: I am Strong... I am Fast... But I fell in love with my partner... The coldest person in the world. Now I have to fight to save a world I hate and I have to fight to protect my brother in arms... I am Astrid Yuy the sixth pilot and the only girl strong enough to fight._ _

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_So I walk into my room and the minute I close the door I launched my fist at the intruder..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Mission...

**Astrid**

"Whoa there Astrid." Doctor Jay said.

"What do you want doc?" I held him against the wall.

"I couldn't get a hold of you so I came looking for you. I have a new mission for you and Heero." I nod my head as I release the dear doc.

"Never do that again sir. Next time I wont hold back." I mutter as I turn to leave again.

"The meeting is now." Doctor Jay says firmly.

"Fine whatever. Let's get Heero and get this over with already." I say angrily.

Doctor Jay and I hurry to Heero's room. There we find him still on his laptop. After Doctor Jay got Heero's attention we move to Doctor Jays office. Upon entering I hurry forward and I sit in Doctor Jays nice comfy chair. He glared at me but sat on the edge of his desk. Heero sat on a chair across from me.

"Now what's the mission." I ask plainly.

"Operation Meteor is about to commence. You two will be sent to earth but you will not follow Operation Meteor. I will be sending you missions." Doctor Jay said.

"How long will this mission take?" I ask almost impatiently.

"However long it takes to defeat OZ." Doctor Jay answered.

He then began to lecture about what we would be doing and what kind of weapons we would be using. My ears perked up when I heard him mention Gundam's. Gundam's are giant robot like machines of mass destruction. We control this Gundam from inside its cockpit which is located in its chest. My Gundam's name is Sting Blade. A very powerful Gundam and to my knowledge it is more powerful then Heero's Wing Gundam.

My Gundam is more girlish then Heero's though has a lot of the same features. From its head is something that looks like long pieces of "hair". These pieces of "hair" are really something like a whip. Each strand can be whipped out and wrap around its opponent and crush whatever is in its hold. This "hair" is a dark blue that resembles the color black. Its head looks like a normal Gundam head.

On the Gundam's back is what looks like folded wings. It helps to maneuver in water, space and can be used for flying in the air. They are a whitish silvery color. The Gundam looks like it is wearing a sailor costume. The bow is a dark blue while the collar is black as well as the skirt and bow in the back. It looks like it has high heels. The heel part is used to help maneuver while in the air or in space. The "shoes" are also black.

Now that you know what it look like... here is the firepower. It has a bust cannon, a beam saber, it can transform into a bird mode, it has a bow made in the left arm while producing an arrow, its also has a zero system and has a shield. It is capable of fighting in long range and short range fights.

"When can we see our Gundam's? When do we leave?" I ask in an almost excited voice.

"You can see your Gundam's after the briefing. You will leave today in two hours." Doctor Jay finished his little speech.

I jump up and run for the door leaving two very bewildered men behind. I run all the way to the hanger to see my "baby". As I enter I look lovingly up at my baby and smile a true smile. I had helped design her and even helped build her and now she is complete. I grab onto the cord that came down and put my foot in the loop at the bottom. I rose up and soon I am punching in my code to open my cockpit. I step inside and look around.

Not very spacious but then again why would it be? I sit down in a comfortable looking seat and look at my surroundings. I ran my hand across the controls before I get out again and head to my room. I needed to get packing.

I grabbed some personal things and shoved it into a backpack. I grab my laptop some clothes and other things before making my way to Heero's room. He is waiting outside his room with his eyes closed.

"Come now Heero... It didn't take me that long!" I say once I am at his side.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Come on Heero! Don't want to be late do we?" I ask him as I pull his arm gently.

"I'm coming so get off me." He growled.

I just laugh at him as we made our way back to the hanger. Upon arriving Doctor Jay gave me a brief hug which is really out of character for him. He then handed us our coordinates and we slip into our space suits. Now that we are leaving I feel an empty feeling in my stomach. I glance at my Gundam once more before boarding it and strapping myself in. I wave to the dear doc before blasting off.

One of the hardest missions was about to begin and all I can think about is Heero and the home I am leaving behind. Strange enough that I think of that place as home but I do. They took me in when no one else would after all...

Flying through space alone was something that made me nervous. Heero would be leaving after me and heading in a different direction. After landing we will then meet up again at the school we are enrolling in as brother and sister.

I reach the atmosphere with no trouble. After getting through that, is when trouble appeared. About a mile away an aerial craft is heading towards me. I examine it was critical eyes when I notice it is an OZ craft. I prepare for battle when the craft tells me to surrender. I don't know the meaning of the word.

I spread my wings and attack before it can even make a distress call but now I am off course and the earth is coming up to greet me. If I don't act soon I won't live to tell Heero that I love him... because the craft had gotten one shot in and had hit one of my wings. Without it I am done for...

* * *

_(A/N Another short chapter... I hope you all don't mind to much. Thank you to the two who had reviewed for this story. I wrote this chapter for you! I hope you liked it! R&R please! I really need reviews people! Thank you.)_


End file.
